


Reunited

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Content, F/M, Old People In Love, also angst in the start oopsies, and i serve the people, asdfghkl this ship deserves more, more what you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Ana Amari was thought to be dead.But then again so were Jack and Gabriel.





	Reunited

     It's been more than twenty years since Ana Amari died. More than twenty years in which Reinhardt Wilhem had missed Ana Amari every day she was gone. They were young lovers, in their early years, and everything seemed perfect. Aside from the war against the omnics and the risk of Overwatch being shut down- but that wasn't the point. They were happy together. But then everything spiraled downward- the Swiss base exploded, killing both Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Overwatch was being judged, and they had to hold it together. But everything was falling apart. Reinhardt was losing people he loved. But he hadn't lost his love, Ana.

     Until the day of the mission in Ana's homeland, specifically, in The Temple of Anubis. Ana had fallen back to take care of any Talon soldiers lagging behind- she could take them, she told Reinhardt, don't worry about her. He, reluctantly, let her deal with the soldiers. Little did Ana know, Widowmaker was there, a traitor to Overwatch. She left in Overwatch's first descent to defeat, flocking to Talon, to be made into the perfect killing machine. Widowmaker caught Ana by surprise, shooting her in the eye, and then leaving- sure she had died.

     Ana cried out into her com, and then it was black. Nothing happened, for years, and the world believed Ana Amari to be dead. But, as Jack and Gabriel have shown us, old soldiers are hard to kill.

    "Reinhardt!" Angela cried, interrupting his repair on his shield, shaking his shoulders. She looked ecstatic! Reinhardt smiled softly at Angela, standing up from his seat.

    "Vhat are you doing here this early in ze morning?" He grumbled, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. 

    "Ah! It's a surprise! Follow me, vith your eyes closed," She giggled like a child, taking his wrist, and leading him down the hallways. Reinhardt took a moment to think- what could be going on? There was no holiday he was aware of. 

    "You can open your eyes now," She said quietly, standing back, sticking next to Jack on the wall, watching as the scene unfolded.

     The German couldn't believe his eyes. Ana Amari stood in front of him, smiling softly, arms crossed, just like she used to do before missions. Reinhardt collapsed to his knees, feeling weak, like jelly. Ana threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly, her grey braid falling over her shoulder. He started to cry, holding her close, as if he let go, she would go away. Disappear. But she wouldn't, she was here, and she would be here for as long as people needed her. 

     "Ana.. I zhought.. you vere dead!" He wheezed, standing up, spinning her around. He remembered, they were old, and he might be doing too much. 

     "I thought I was too. But people still need me, Reinhardt, and I'm here for those people," She whispered the next part- just to him, "Especially here for you," She smiled and kissed his cheek. But he returned with peppering her face in kisses, her nose being tickled by his beard. She laughed, holding his cheeks, and feeling like her old self again. Not the hollow shell she was, hiding out in Necropolis, being by herself and making weapons. Making plans, watching the news, missing her friends. 

     And they were happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh old people in love... sign me up


End file.
